


Precious 章十二

by tongyunyitong



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong
Summary: 无任何警示





	Precious 章十二

章十二

会议室里面那位【Sweets】的不安，传递到在实验室的那一位身上。  
Sweets，在她们距离最近时，掌控的能力比什么时候都强烈。她甚至能透过精神力，清楚地看着听着发生的一切。  
她最害怕的事，还是在一步步发生。  
她浑身冰冷，突然觉得很想找人说话。然后她真的这么做了。  
在这个熟悉又陌生的世界里，她找不到朋友说话，只能尝试和她所属世界里的朋友联系。  
“Fenris.”  
这时候，她只想到被她拖下水的朋友。  
“Sweets？”Fenrisulfr看着床上的金发姑娘依然纹丝不动，却分明听到了她的声音，瞬间明白她建立起了精神力感应。  
Sweets面前没有人，但是在精神力感应里，她清晰又苦恼地和朋友倾诉，仿佛他们还在面对面交谈，“我该怎么做？”  
这完全和她想象中的拯救不一样，是不是无论怎样，她都无法改变历史的轨迹。  
Fenrisulfr没想到她的精神力感应，在两位Sweets之外，也能建立起来。至少他从没想到，能和Sweets这样对话，他若有所思地分析，“你的能力，似乎增强了不少。”  
Sweets没有在意这个推断，她只在乎怎样改变历史，语气里满满的挫败，“我觉得，我无法改变这个历史。”  
“你是在开玩笑吗？”  
“恩？”  
邪神二代觉得有必要给朋友好好教育一番，“你是Sweets啊，为了拯救另一个世界的你，你跨越了一个世界，你不需要苦恼接下来怎么做，如果他们吵架，那你就做粘合剂。如果他们打架，那你就拉着其中一个走。你的梦里，发生的那一切，是美国队长不知道他的孩子啊。  
每一个世界的钢铁侠和美国队长，都深爱着他们的孩子，你难道不是最有发言权的吗？”  
天知道，钢铁侠以为他要拐走宝贝小公主的时候，差点没把雷神一家子轰到宇宙以外。还是美国队长把爱人拦下，希望他尊重女儿的意愿。  
“Sweets，你是幸运的，他们很爱你。另一个世界的他们，一定也会爱着她。”  
明知道她还在平行世界，但黑发神袛忍不住，还是狠狠弹了一下沉睡中的好友额头，似乎真的能把她的脑袋敲醒。  
Sweets想起了她的父亲们，总是给予她无微不至的关爱，Daddy会手把手教着她实验室里的一切，把年幼的她放在铁甲上飞遍大半个纽约市，Papa会教着她防身术，还会给她准备最爱吃的…他们是最伟大的超级英雄，同时也不过是最平常的父亲，总是为她和Andy操心着。  
他们深爱着彼此，深爱着他们的孩子。  
因为好友的话，她突然豁然开朗。但是她没忘记Fenrisulfr刚刚那狠狠一弹额头的举动，仿佛真的跨时空也能传应过来，她炸毛道，“你居然敢敲我？！看我回来怎么收拾你？”  
小邪神看着床上安然熟睡的人，又听着炸毛生动的声音，完全能想象到对方好看精致的小脸有多生气，他满不在乎，“Miss.Stark，这才过了半个小时不到，你能在我睡觉前，成功拯救另一个你吗？然后回来睡个好觉？”  
Sweets气冲冲切断了精神力感应。  
Fenrisulfr耸耸肩，感叹一句真是任性的人。  
———————————————  
Tony知道Steve离开时有多失落，他说的话一定狠狠伤了金发大个子的心。 他失落而浑噩，不想待在他们曾共有的房间，只能来到实验室。  
可实验室也有着Steve的气息，Steve常把不分日夜研究的他揪出来，曾和他在这里缠绵悱恻，他们的孩子，甚至都是在这里有的……  
恍惚间，他看到金发女孩手里正焊接着一块铁甲片，但没忘记女孩在会议前曾问过能不能待在他的实验室。  
女孩展示了手中的成果，“我做了个小实验……唔，铁甲片上加上多元肽分子，能更好把能源吸收凝聚，装在掌心炮，或者推化装置上，能把原本60％的利用率提高到75％……”  
他不想让女孩看到他的难过，努力想挤出笑容，但那表情真的难看极了，“Kid，我很高兴，你在实验室能待这么久。”  
女孩小心翼翼地问，“Mr.Stark，你和Captain吵架了吗？”她当然知道Tony此刻的心情，但还是装作一无所知。  
“有这么明显吗？”他终于可以把笑脸从脸上撤下。女孩担心他的模样，让他心里有一丝暖意。  
“你，看起来很难过。”Sweets差点被他的难过感染，但是想起好友鼓舞的话，她知道自己必须振作，不过粘合剂哪有邪神二代说的那么好当，“你需要一个人倾诉，如果不介意，可以告诉我。”  
她担心他是不信任她这个仅认识不到两天的陌生人，又紧张地保证道：“我不会说出去的。”  
“我们是一对……你不觉得奇怪？”出于美国队长和钢铁侠都是超级英雄，为避免引起争论，他们的恋情从未对外公布，仅仅作为复仇者内部所知。  
“这难道，不是一眼就能，看出来吗？”Sweets一脸怪异地看着Tony。哪怕不是她的双亲，以陌生人的眼光看待，还是能一眼看出这两人之间的磁场。这种吸引力，简直把旁人都闪瞎眼。说不是一对，真的以为我们是瞎的吗？  
Tony苦笑道，“不过，我们，可能，比吵架还要严重吧。”  
他该知道，Aunt Peggy对于Steve而言是特殊的存在，却还是不带犹豫地拒绝对方唯一算得上示弱的话。对着这个女孩真诚的目光，他没有任何疑虑，那些满满放在心里的话忍不住宣泄，按着眉头低吼了一句，“Aunt Peggy……去世了。在我们面对超级英雄注册法案，做出不同选择以后，我居然，拒绝和他一起出席Aunt Peggy的葬礼……”  
他还是当着所有人的面，挣脱Steve的手。他不知道，固执的老冰棍，会不会把这当做分手的讯号，肚子里的宝宝，甚至都没机会让他另一位父亲得知存在。  
“你们彼此相爱，这不是一个不可解决的矛盾，超级英雄注册答案……我是说，你们不必被政府牵着鼻子走。很多人不喜欢复仇者，同样也有很多人支持着你们，难道没有注册法案，你就不是我们的英雄吗？”Steve.Rogers,Tony.Stark，一直都是她心目中的英雄，她深吸口气，表达着自己的建议。  
“法案的事，可以以后再说，但是现在，他需要你。”  
他需要你。  
这句话，击溃他最后一道心里防线，什么叫杀敌一千自损八百，他总算体会到。他的话不仅伤了Steve，同样也没让自己好过。  
看着Tony眼里有所松动，金发姑娘决定趁胜追击，“Friday可以帮你备好去伦敦的飞机，只要你愿意，你肯定可以赶上，和Captain送Agent.Carter最后一程。”  
实在不行，他不同意，她她她……她还可以用精神力传输把人送过去！小姑娘咬牙决定，虽然自己从没试过把自己以外的人传输到指定地方，但是一切为了那一位【Sweets】，以及她的双亲。  
所幸，Tony同意了。当然在某些问题上他并没有让步，反复解释着为了Aunt Peggy，不想错过受人尊重的长辈葬礼。  
Sweets一脸了然，好了好了，我知道你是个口是心非的家伙，但是你们还是深爱着彼此啊。有什么比这更重要。  
Tony觉得自己的小心思好像都被看穿有点尴尬，另一方面又觉得这个孩子，在他面前总是像讨好父辈一样，他不禁想是不是自己长的很像女孩的父亲，然后真的就这样问出来，“我长的很像你父亲吗？你对我，我能感觉到……我不太会形容。”  
被问的那个人，紧张地进行着心理活动，你们何止长得像，简直就是一模一样。她结结巴巴地说，“啊？……你大概，年轻些。”  
Tony拍拍她的肩膀，让她放松，“没关系，我也很喜欢你。”  
她有点唐突又惶恐得提出，“如果你不介意，我想和你一起去伦敦。如果你们不好意思，我可以当个传声筒……不对，Agent.Carter是传奇女性，我希望有机会送她一程……”  
Tony哪里看不出她的意思，但他拒绝不了这双真诚的蓝眼，就像缩小的女版Rogers。他从女孩手里拿起小铁片打量，看着她一脸紧张，他说：“看在你为我做的小实验，我好像拒绝不了你。”


End file.
